Another Zutara Story
by the ONE that SPEAKS her MIND
Summary: "I'm only sixteen shouldn't I be hurled away to live with my eighteen year old brother and his friends because of some whore my father met. How can this get any worse? It's not fair!" Zutara. R
1. Chapter 1

**Please review:) **

**An: I have Dyslexia don't hate on possible bad grammer and spelling  
I do not own avatar the last airbender, all I own is this fanfict**

**Characters my be a bit out if character**

**Summary:** I'm only sixteen shouldn't I Katara Kiya Waters be able to make my own decision, but I'm being hurled away to live with my eighteen year old brother and his friends because of some woman my father met. How can this get any worse? It's not fair!

* * *

**Another Zutara Story **

**Chapter 1  
Katara POV**

"Dad it's not fair! Why are you doing this!?" I yelled at my father Hokada as he was throwing my clothes into duffle bags, as I stood there with the emotion of angry and sadness mixed together inside me. I had tear stains on my face and my eyes were blood red from crying, my throat was sore from yelling and I was done begging.

"Katara I'm sorry I just can't do this anymore, you would be better off living with your brother Sokka." He told me as I watched him pick up another duffle bag off the floor and started shoving my laptop, chargers, my baby blue stuff penguin I've had since I was three, and other items in it.

"Fine than get out! By the way leave the keys to your truck and extra cash and i'll be out of your hair by nightfall father." I said chocking back tears, "I don't want you in here! I'll pack up the rest of my stuff and leave on my own. I'll drive to Colorado by myself!" My father did as I said he place the keys to his 2012 Chevy pickup on my dresser along with nine hounded dollars cash and left my now old room.

I sat on the floor crying as I placed blankets, hair supples and makeup in the bag on the floor beside me, I zipped it up and move on to the next one i placed more clothes that my father hadn't got to into the bags.

"I can't believe this how could he do this to his one and only daughter, abandoned me for some tramp I should've left with Sokka back when I was fourteen, but I was to stubborn to go." I said aloud to my self as I wiped the tears from my face and looked at the time it was seven pm, I grabbed the money and the keys placed them in my pocket, grabbed all of my bags not looking back, I ran down the stairs, stopped at the bottom of them, made eye contact with my father who looked right at me, not even a hint of gilt or sadness in his face, he looked at me for just a small brief second and went back to locking face with his whore of a girlfriend.

I opened the door walked to the year old truck putting my bags into the bed of it, I then stopped what I was doing looked at my dads shiny brand new dark blue Porsche, I then pulled my pocket knife out from my pocket and slashed his back tires, I then put my pocket knife back in my back pocket, jumped in the truck, put it in gear and made my way down the rode not looking back. I had a two day drive ahead of me and my brother was expecting me.

* * *

I drove for about three hour, not counting stopping for gas awhile back and coffee, also to walk around, I stopped at a Wendy's in whatever town I was in, I grabbed my bags placed them in the back of the truck and locked it, "_this day is bad enough I don't need my stuff to be stolen on top of it_." I thought to myself. I proceed to make my way inside, I opened the door and went to the front counter, a guy named Jin took my order, he tired to flirt with me for a bit when he saw I wasn't going to flirt back he handed me my order in a bag and I made my way back outside to my truck. I unlocked my truck, got in, turned the radio on full blast, sipped my diet pepsi, took a chicken nugget out from the bag put it in my mouth and pulled out of the parking lot making my way down the highway. I listen to the radio too keep my mind off of everything that was happing to me, I began to sing along with the song that was playing.

I love singing almost as much as I love swimming and surfing, people have always told me I could sing like it wasn't any one business.

Five hours have past and I was starting to get really tired. I could pull into a motel, I mean I do have my dads credit card, but I'd rather get the first day of driving out of the way so again it was time to stop for another hot coffee and walking around.

My floorboard was covered in soda bottles and Starbucks coffee cups, I laughed at this and pulled into the Starbucks I saw.

After walking around and getting my coffee I made it back down the rode still listen to the radio on high, my windows were rolled down and I was just cruising down the rode, thinking about how it would be living with my brother who I haven't seen in two years.

* * *

My first day and half of the second day of the drive was over with and I was extremely past the point of tired I don't think I could drive any longer. I needed a shower and I wanted to change my clothes, so I pulled into a super 8, parked my car grab the bag that had some of my clothes in it out of the the back seat of my truck and another bag that had my elections in it out, I locked the truck and made my way inside.

"Good afternoon younge lady may I help you?" The lady at the front desk asked me.

I walked up to her with a small smile. "Do you have a room that's open?"  
She smiled and handed me a room key, I then began to pull the credit card from my pocket, she shook her head at me and I looked at her.

"It seems like you've had a ruff day or so enjoy the room for free just let's keep it our little secret."

I smiled at her. "Thank you." I grabbed my bags and proceed down the hall and on the first floor then to my room.

It was a small room with a bed, a tv, an ashtray on the nightstand, I shrugged my shoulders and closed the door behind me, locked it and placed my bags on the bed, I stripped myself and headed for the shower.

* * *

**An how'd you like the first chapter?:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Characters my be a bit out if character**

**Summary: I'm only sixteen shouldn't I Katara Kiya Waters be able to make my own decision, but I'm being hurled away to live with my eighteen year old brother and his friends because of some woman my father met. How can this get any worse? It's not fair!**

_"Thank you." I grabbed my bags and proceed on the first floor and to my room it was a small room with a bed, a tv, an ashtray on the nightstand, I shugged my shoulder clothes the door behind me locked it and placed my bags on the bed, I stripped myself and headed for the shower._

* * *

**Another Zutara Story  
Chapter 2  
Katara POV**

The next morning I gave the lady at the front desk the key to my room grab my bags put them in the truck and made my way back on the rode I had five more hours and I would be at my older brother house who was waiting for me.  
The five hours seem to fly by it was about three when I arrived at my brother house he stood outside with a smile on his face, when I pulled into his driveway and cut off the engine Sokka was at my door.

Sokka was about 6'6, with light brown hair, blue eyes, he wore a V-neck dark blue shirt, a black hoddie, and blue jeans, and what seemed to be work boots on.

I smiled at my brother who opened the truck door for me, I jumped out and my brother pulled me into a hug, I felt loved for the first time since my mother died ten years ago.  
"Katara it's so good to see you, I've missed my baby sis." He said to me as he broke the hug and grabbed two of my bags from the backseat of my truck.

"I've missed you too Sokka," i said while grabbing my other two bags from my truck. "I thought you had some friends that lived with you?" I asked him, walking inside with my brother.

"I do my girlfriend Suki lives with me, you'll really like her she's the best, my best friends Zuko, Jet, and our youngest friend Aang, he's a year younger than you, about to be sixteen, than next door, is our friend Toph she's blind but it wouldn't seem like she is, her parents own that huge house beside us, she lives there by herself, her parents live in one of their beach house, she didn't want to move so they just pay for her to live there." He said as he stood by the bottom of the long spiral staircase.

"So your friends we're are they?" I asked.

"I asked them to leave so me and you could catch up, Zuko paid from all of them to go to the movies, they should be back in a few hours or so, they're probably going to go to the mall after the movies." He said with a smile on his face.

I smiled at my brother excitement to spend time with me. "Sokka how'd you afford such a beautiful and big house?" I asked looking around the very big living room.

Sokka took the bags out of my hands and placed them at the bottom of the stairs, and walked over to the couch, I followed behind him sitting on the love seat across from him on the huge couch. "Zuko uncle has money so he pays for us to live here, I should really take you to his shop he owns the best teas shop in the world and lots and lots of people come there to enjoy his tea, he recently expanded it, and their stores being built all over the world." He said

"Oh, so how old is Suki?"

"Seventeen."

I looked around the living room eyeing the video games systems, the millions of movies and video games, the flat screen tv that took up half of one wall, the beautiful oak fireplace, this living room was bigger than my dads house, and it didn't stink of cheap perfume and sex. "So Sokka where's my room?"

"Would you like to see it,?" He said a smile on his face, "Zuko help me pay for your new stuff I wish I could have paid for everything for you but I don't work enough hours to afford nice things, going to school and working landscaping on the weekends every now and then doesn't make enough money, before I met Zuko me and Jet were thats living in a very small apartment." Sokka got off the couch and motion his hand, "follow me." I got off the love seat and followed him. Sokka grabbed my bags from the bottom of the stairs and leaded the way upstairs, we walked down the long hallway and stopped at a door on the left, you'll be across from Zuko and Aangs room is besides yours mine and Suki room is at the end of the hall I'll let you set your room up, than I'm taking you to Zuko's uncle tea shop." Sokka told me walking out of my new room.

* * *

I finished setting up my room, there was a huge king size bed, a flat screen a desk, and the room it's self was huge there was a balcony. I walked down the stairs and saw Sokka sitting on the couch watching a football game, that it looked like he recorded, he turned and looked at me. "You ready to go?" He asked stopping the recording and turning the tv off.

"Yeah." I said following him out the door.

Sokka drove an old run down 2000 blue ford pickup, that look like it was ready to give out at anytime. "Sokka how about you drive my truck?" I asked looking at him, his face lit up and he gladly took the keys out of my hand and got in the drive seat I followed and rode shotgun.

We drove for about five minutes and pulled into a cute cozy looking shop. We got out and walked in the shop.

We were greeted by and old guy. "Hi Sokka and who is this?" The old man asked us

"Iroh this is my little sister Katara she's going to be living with us." Sokka said introducing me to the old man names Iroh, "Kat this is Iroh, Zuko's uncle."

"Hello." I said with a smile on my face.

"So you know my nephew?" Iroh asked me

"Oh, no sir, but I know of him my brother was talking about him, I just arrived here an hour ago."

"Why'd you move? If I may ask."

"Oh it's just my dad is well pardon me an ass."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"It's alright." I smiled.

"We'll let's get you kids some tea on the house." He said walking away and coming back with two cups and a teakettle. My brother and I walked over to the table he placed the tea on and we sat talking and drinking the tea.

"This tea ip really is the best." I smiled at my brother

"See I told you." Sokka said pulling out his iPhone and began to text.

"Who are you texting?" I asked being nosy.

"Zuko, and Suki." He said as he continued to text. "Him, Suki, Jet, Aang and Toph should be here in a few minutes they asked where I was."

"Oh I see, is that them?." I asked pointing at the door where a group of teens stood and started walking are way, one person out of the group, really caught my attention, he wore a black tee with black jeans and white and black converse he had a red hoddie, jet black shaggy hair that hung in his right eye, and on the same eye there was a burned scar make on it, besides the scar he was very attractive.

"Katara this is Zuko," my brother said pulling me out from starring that the boy. I looked up at him and smile, he nodded his head at me in return, then Sokka continue to introduce me to his friends, he began with Suki and need with Toph.

* * *

Later that night I sat on the huge couch watching tv, I had on my favorite blue tanktop, and white fluffy sleep pants, I sat on the huge couch watching Soul Eater, I was soon in the company of the black shaggy hair boy with the scar named Zuko. "Hi." He said I looked at him an smiled. He had on a red shirt and black sleep pants.

"Soul Eater?" He said a small smile on his face.

I nodded and turned to him. "You watch it?"

"Yeah, I was the one that bought the DVD you have in." He said looking at me.

"Favorite Charter?" I asked

"Stein, you?"

"Hey that's mine too." I said smiling at him.

We contained talking till we both past out I woke up that next morning, with my feet across Zuko lap and Zuko feet were propped up on the coffee table. I looked at him and then the blanket that was over me which was funny because I didn't have a blanket on me last night.

* * *

**An end of chapter two**


	3. Chapter 3

**Characters my be a bit out if character**

**Summary: I'm only sixteen shouldn't I Katara Kiya Waters be able to make my own decision, but I'm being hurled away to live with my eighteen year old brother and his friends because of some woman my father met. How can this get any worse? It's not fair!**

_We continued talking till we both past out. i woke up that next morning, with my feet across Zuko lap and Zuko feet were propped up on the coffee table. I looked at him and then the blanket that was over me which was funny because I didn't have a blanket on me last night._

* * *

**Another Zutara Story**

**Chapter 3 Its Not a Date**

"Mmmm" I stretched my arms, an looked at Zuko. "Zuko?" His eyes popped open.

"Are you ok?" He asked me in a sleepy voice.

"Yeah I'm fine." I smiled at him, "how'd did this blanket get one me?"

He stretched his arms, "I put it on you," he said while lifting up my legs, pulled his off the coffee table crossed them on the couch and put mine back on his lap. "you looked cold."

"Oh, um, thank you." I smiled at him

"No prob." He said clearing his throat then placing his hands on my ankles, which caused my cheeks to turn a light shade of red.

I looked at Zuko and smiled at him, with my cheeks still a bit red from the blush, he smiled back at me. "You hungry?" He asked me.

"Just a little." I said blushing hard when I felt his fingertips brush against my ankle.

"You wanna go get something to eat?" He asked me that small smile still on his face.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" I question, watching his face turn red.

"N-no I w-was just being nice, seeing how you're going to be living here and all"

"Okay, I'll go." I said smiling, and taking my feet off his lap, and wrapped the red blanket around my shoulders, heading up the stairs and to my new room that I didn't sleep in.

* * *

**Zuko POV**

"Wow she's beautiful." I said smiling to myself and jumping off the couch heading up the stairs behind the beautiful girl. I went into my room showered, I put on my favorite red shirt, some black jeans, and a white hoddie along with my black and white converse, I had to say I was a bit nervous and I didn't know why.

"Zuko! Food! Donuts! Lets go!" I heard Jet banging on my door,

I swung open the door. "Jet quit beating on my door, and I can't go get donuts with you."

"It's Saturday, me and you always get donuts, and then we bring Aang back chocolate milk and donuts holes, and Sokka and Suki, bearclaws."

"Not today I'm going to take Katara to go eat." I said messing with my hair trying to make it look decent

"Are you taking her on a date?" He question me with a smirk on his face, in return my face turned bright red, on my good side.

"No! It's not a date I'm being nice." I said pushing Jet out of my room and closing the door behind me.

"Katara is fine bro, if you don't make a move I will." He said putting his arm around my shoulder.

"No one is making a move on my baby sister!" Sokka shouted as he scratched his ass, yawned, and walked over to us.

"That's funny because Zuko is taking her on a date this morning." Jet said causing my good side to turn red again

"It's not a date!" I shouted, shrugging Jets arm off my shoulder.

"What's not a date?" I heard a soft voice say, I turned around to see Katara In a crimson red tee shirt that hugged her body perfectly, with a pair of black skinny jeans, and red converse her hair tied back in a poinytail with some in the front pulled out and hung on both sides, she was insanely stunning. _"Wow." I _thought to myself

"You and Zuko." Sokka said rushing to his sister side.

"Of coarse not, he already said it wasn't we're just going to get food." She said walking away from her brother and to me, "you ready to go?" She question me.

"Un-huh." I said not taking my eyes off the beautiful girl in front of me. Katara smiled and began to walk down the stairs, I began to follow after her, but was stopped by someone hand on my arm, I turned around to see Sokka, "what?" I question looking at him. He said nothing but gave me a look and let go of my arm, I shrugged my shoulders and made my way down the stairs.

* * *

**Katara POV**

I watched Zuko walk down the stairs, "you ready?" He asked me as he hit the last step of the spiral staircase

"Mmmhmm." I nodded my head.

"Great lets go." He said smiling holding the door out for me. I walked out with him behind me, I made my way to my truck.

"Where are you going?" Zuko asked me

"To my truck." I replied.

"No I'll drive." He said grabbing my hand and pulling me to the jet black Viper.

"Nice car." I said looking down to see his hand still in mine, I blushed a little

"Better than your truck." He said smirking at me, then dropping my hand and opening my door.

"Don't hate on the truck." I said getting in.

He laugh closing my door and getting in the diver side, "Don't hate on the truck." He smiled at me and drove off.

* * *

He pulled into an Ihop, and before I could open my door, he was already there holding it open for me, I smiled and got out of the car, "Thanks." I said getting out of the car, he nodded his head at me and close my door walking by my side.

"So, um, well, I-I w-was wondering, how did you sleep?"

I looked at him,_ "how did I sleep?"_ I thought to myself, "um, well, thank you for asking." I said smiling at him as he hold the door open for me.

"That's good." He smiled at me.

"Why do you seem so nervous?" I question him.

"Honestly I don't know." He said as we walked to the counter to be seated. A lady with black long hair that came to the middle of her back was standing there. "How many?" She asked Zuko.

"Two?"

"Smoking or non-smoking?" She asked

He turned and looks at me. "Which ever."

"Smoking is fine." He said.

She gave me a look and then smiled at Zuko "right this way." She said, we followed her and she seated us in a booth, "what can I get you to drink sweetie?" She a  
Said to Zuko.

"Coffee he said as he started to pull something from his pocket, he pull a pack of cigarettes from his pocket, the box was blue and black and written on it were the word camel crushes, click for freshness at anytime, "do you mind?" He asked me.

"Not at all go ahead." I said smiling at him

He nodded his head and lit the tip of the cigarette and took a puff.

"And you?" The woman said to me not taking her eyes off Zuko.

"Oh, um, same as him."

"She nodded her head and rushed off.

"Do you want one?" He asked me opening the pack of cigarette and putting them in front of me.

"Oh, um okay." I said taking one from the pack, I put the bud to my mouth and he leaned over moving my hair some and lit it for me. I took a puff inhaled and blew out in the same time I started coughing, he laughed at me and I looked up. "What?" I asked.

"You've never smoked before have you?" He said taking another puff from his cigarette.

"No." I said putting the cigarette in the ashtray.

He chuckled, "then why'd you take one?" He question me.

I looked at him. "I don't know, I wanted to try it."

"And how was it?"

"Nasty." I replied.

He picked the cigarette from the astray and place his in it he than proceeded to squeezed the bud of it and I heard a click. "Here try it now." He said turning it around making sure his hand didn't touch the lit side of it, I took it from him my fingertips brushing against his and put it to my mouth, and took a puff. "What about now?" He asked me.

"Minty." I replied

He laughed as the lady brought our coffees, and placed them on the table. "You two ready to order?" She asked glaring at me.

"Jenna will you quit glaring at the girl, we had one date it didn't go so well it doesn't mean you have to glare at her." She turned her glare on him.

"What do you want to eat Zuko?" She asked

"Chicken and waffle, gravy, for the chicken." He said looking at me.

"What about you?" She asked .

"Oh I'll have the same." I said with a small smile.

"Yeah I figured." She said and marched off.

"What's her problem with me?" I asked Zuko taking another puff of the cigarette he gave me.

"Me and her had one date, now every girl I hang out with, she gives them a death stare."

"Oh." I began to laugh and he soon started to laugh with me, he then put out his cigarette, and took a drink of his coffee.

"How old are you?" He asked me.

"I'll be seventeen In three days." I said taking a drink of my coffee, "how old are you?" I asked

"I turned eighteen a few days before you got here." He smiled

"And how long have you been smoking?"

"Three years."

"Oh."

* * *

We finished our food and headed back to the house, where Sokka was sitting on the front porch, as if I was thirteen coming home from my first date, Sokka hopped off the pouch swing and walked to the car. "Sokka I'm not five anymore." I said as I was getting out of Zuko viper, "and again it wasn't a date. Right Zuko?" I said looking at him.

"Right Kat."

"I know it wasn't a date." Sokka said looking everywhere but my eyes.

I just gave him a look. "Mmmhmm."

"Whatever." Sokka said looking at me and then at Zuko and back at me.

"Sokka here's your bearclaws." Zuko said handing Sokka a boxes of donuts, "Aangs chocolate milk and dount holes are in their, along with Jets lemon filled," Sokka looked at Zuko, and with out a word oped the box and grab a donut, walking into the house an announcing that there was food, I laughed at my brother and started walking inside with Zuko.

"I had a great time by the way."

"Yeah me too." Zuko said smiling and opening the door.

* * *

**Chapter three finish:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Characters my be a bit out if character**

**Summary: I'm only sixteen shouldn't I Katara Kiya Waters be able to make my own decision, but I'm being hurled away to live with my eighteen year old brother and his friends because of some woman my father met. How can this get any worse? It's not fair!**

_"Sokka here's your bearclaws." Zuko said handing Sokka a boxes of donuts, "Aangs chocolate milk and dount holes are in their, along with Jets lemon filled," Sokka looked at Zuko, and with out a word oped the box and grab a donut, walking rainto the house an announcing that there was food, I laughed at my brother and started walking inside with Zuko._

_"I had a great time by the way."_

_"Yeah me too." Zuko said smiling and opening the door._

* * *

**Another Zutara Story**

**Chapter 4**

I sat staring out the window in my room thinking about this morning and talking to myself,_ "he is quiet handsome, and funny, sweet, but he's Sokka best friend, what do I do, I can't have feelings for him."_ I thought to myself sighing. "Oh well." I said getting up.

"Hey Katara." My brother and Zuko said as I walked down the stairs and waved at them.

They were sitting on the couch watching tv, the youngest one named Aang was laying across the floor playing with a husky, he called Appa. The girl with the pixie hair cut, who was named Suki was sitting in my brother lap also, watching the tv, She then turned and looked at me. "Hey Katara?"

"Yeah?"

"You wanna hang out?"

"Oh, um, well I told Jet I'd go see a movie with him."

"What!?" Zuko said as his head snapped to me, he than got up and walked into the kitchen.

"Um, anyways I guess I should get to know my brother girlfriend, so yeah I'll hang out with you." I said smiling at the pretty brown haired girl.

"Cool let me go change." She said hopping up kissing Sokka on the cheek and heading up the spiral staircase.

I walked over to my brother and sat on the couch.

"You'll really like Suki." He said smiling at me.

"Yeah she seems cool."

"Why not go to a movie and to eat with her, on me." He said smiling, pulling out his wallet and handing me fourtyfive dollars.

"Alright." I said smiling at my brother, "so what are you going to do if me and your girlfriend become best friends?" I question pushing his arm.

"I'd rather you like her than not." He smiled.

We continue to talk until Suki came down the stairs.

* * *

**Zuko POV**

"Oh, um, well I told Jet I'd go see a movie with him." Katara said making my head snapped towards her.

"What!?" I said and storming into the kitchen.

"Jet." I said as I was in the kitchen.

"What?" He said with his mouth full of a sandwich he was eating and starting, drinking his drink.

"You're going to a movie with Katara?" I said jerking the sandwich out of his mouth and throwing it on his plate.

He took another drink. "I told you if you didn't make a move I would, and I'm making my move at the movies." He said smirking at me.

"That's not cool bro, I told you when I got home that I was going to ask her out in a couple of weeks, she's really cool and funny and I think I like her, but I want to take her on a date so I know for sure."

"To bad, Katara hot, and innocent." He said winking at me. "And I could tear her body up."

I glared at him. "You're a pervert, why don't you go say that to Sokka." I said looking at him

"I'm not scare of Sokka." He said laughing placing his plate in the sink.

"200, says you won't." He looked at me smirked, standing up. "You've got a deal quickest 200 dollars I'll ever make." He said heading into the living room, only to turn around when he saw Katara.

"I'm not doing it with Katara in there." He said.

"She's leaving with Suki in a few."

"Fine I'll do it then" he said sitting down and sipping his drink.

* * *

**Katara POV**

"Ready to go?" Suki asked me

"Sure we'll take my truck." I said getting up.

"Ok." She smiled at me and we walked out the door and to my truck.

We got in the truck and headed to the movies. "So what movie you want to see?" I asked her as I stopped at a red light.

"Hmmm." She said thinking "i don't know." Why don't we go to the mall."

"Ok where's that at?" I asked.

She giggled and gave me the direction and I headed the way she said. By the end of our adventure i have really grew to like Suki and I think she thought the same about me, she'll tell Sokka and Sokka will tell me so I'll know either way, we ate at the food court and I got some new clothes from hot topic, so all along it was a pretty good day.

When we arrived back at the house and walked in to see Sokka on top of Jet. "What's going on!" I shouted, Sokka got off of Jet and walked over to me.

"You aren't going anywhere with that perv." My brother said walking over to me.

"What are you talking about?" I question.

"Why don't you tell her Jet." Zuko said as he was sitting at the bottom of the stairs.

"I didn't say anything Katara." Jet said.

I was honestly confused and I didn't really feel like drama. "Will someone just tell me what you're talking about?" Suki said getting a little inpatient.

"Go on Jet." Zuko said one again as he messed with his shoelace

"Piss off." Jet said.

"Katara trust your older brother and stay away from that perv." Sokka said looking at me.

I turned to to Aang who was sitting on the couch with the blind little raven haired girl. "Aang what's going on?"

"I don't want to start anything." He said petting the husky named Appa in his lap.

"Listen sweetness, Jet made a perverted comment about your body and making a move on you at the movies," She said as she kicked her feet up on the coffee table and placed her hands behind her head. "and then Sokka decked him in the face and Zuko laughed."

I turned, looked at Jet. "Umm?"

"Zuko bet me 200 dollars to say it to Sokka." He said in defense.

"What!" Zuko shouted. "That's not what happen, I bet you 200 that you wouldn't say it to Sokka after you said it to me, I told you it was perverted thing to say in the first place." He said in a husky voice.

"All I know is you guys are jerks." I said storming up the stairs in discusses.

"Katara wait." I heard my brother and Zuko say.

* * *

I laid on my bed staring at the wall, when there was a knock at my door. "Go away Sokka." I said.

"It's not Sokka."

"Who is it?"

The door opened and I looked over "Me."

* * *

**Chapter four was kinda stupid**


End file.
